TERAPIA
by Livia57adC
Summary: Una vez acabada la guerra, el único objetivo de Harry Potter es conseguir rodearse de una familia a la que querer y que le quiera. El de Draco Malfoy, lograr que la simple llama de una vela no le aterrorice.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

De repente el fuego se transformó en una manada de fieras salvajes. Serpientes, quimeras y dragones flameantes se alzaban, bajaban y se volvían a alzar, y aquella acumulación de siglos de la cual se alimentaban saltaba por el aire entre garras y colmillos afilados antes de ser consumida por las llamas.

El infierno se cernía sobre él y sólo podía chillar su desesperación esperando ser oído por encima del fragor de las devastadoras llamas. Sus brazos aferraban convulsos el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero mientras desgarraba su garganta a gritos, esperando una ayuda que en el fondo sabía que jamás llegaría. La inestable torre de mesas chamuscadas sobre la que se refugiaban no tardaría en precipitarles al violento mar de fuego que bramaba bajo sus pies.

De repente le vio, bajando en picado hacia donde ellos se encontraban. No muy seguro de que no fuera una alucinación, extendió el brazo con apremio, conocedor de que probablemente ésa era su única y última oportunidad. Y casi desfalleció de terror cuando su mano, caliente y sudada, resbaló en su intento de agarrar la que le tendían. Al segundo siguiente, sin ser apenas consciente de quién y cómo, el cuerpo de Goyle fue alzado bruscamente y él mismo se agarró de nuevo a la mano que volvía a tenderse hacia él. Ahora libre de su carga, se impulsó con la fuerza que da la desesperación, ayudando a su salvador a subirle en su escoba.

—¡Hacia la puerta, hacia la puerta! —se oyó gritar como un loco— ¡Vamos hacia la puerta!

Entre bocanadas de humo negro, casi sin poder respirar, volaron entre los escasos objetos que las llamas todavía no habían devorado, esquivándolos cada vez que uno de ellos salía proyectado al aire, como si esos seres nacidos del fuego maléfico los lanzaran para divertirse. De repente, la escoba giró en redondo, precipitándose hacia una serpiente de fuego que les esperaba con las fauces abiertas.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces? ¡La puerta está por el otro lado! —chilló despavorido.

Dando una vez más muestra de sus excelentes dotes de buscador, el arrojado dueño de la escoba atrapó la diadema, el motivo de que se encontrara en esa Sala, y giró rápidamente eludiendo la envestida de la serpiente, alzando el vuelo y dirigiéndose hacia donde debía encontrarse la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Sin poder parar de gritar ni un segundo, completamente fuera de sí, se agarró todavía con más fuerza si cabe al cuerpo del otro joven, que ahora llevaba la diadema ensartada en su muñeca y volaba a una velocidad demencial teniendo en cuenta la escasa visibilidad. De pronto, entre la humareda y por encima del hombro de su salvador, vio una mancha rectangular en la pared hacia la que se dirigieron sin perder tiempo. Unos segundos después, sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y chocaban contra la pared del corredor exterior. Cayó de la escoba, estampándose contra el suelo de piedra donde quedó tendido, jadeante, preso de un ataque de tos y náuseas.

—Y C-Crabbe… —logró pronunciar con voz estrangulada— C-Crabbe…

Alguien respondió en tono seco:

—Está muerto.

Horas después, no conservaría de lo sucedido en aquella Sala otro recuerdo que no fuera el de haber experimentado un profundo terror.

Vincent Crabbe había muerto.

Gregory Goyle jamás quiso hablar de ello.

Draco Malfoy huía hasta de la simple llama de una vela y no entendía por qué.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO I**

La primera vez que se encontraron se sintieron muy incómodos. Hasta fingieron no conocerse. Algo totalmente ridículo después de tantos años. El embarazoso momento se diluyó rápidamente con la llegada de Danielle Bynes a la pequeña sala de espera y reclamar a su paciente. El joven en cuestión se levantó tan deprisa que pareció haber sido catapultado por un muelle invisible colocado en su asiento. Ni siquiera miró al otro joven, que sentado en un sillón al otro extremo de la sala también le ignoró.

Volvieron a coincidir un par de meses después. Seguramente un imperdonable fallo de agenda de la inepta recepcionista que coordinaba las horas de visita de los dos psicomagos que compartían el consultorio. Esta vez se dirigieron un par de nerviosos vistazos cuando creyeron que el otro no miraba. Y el que salvó que la situación se volviera demasiado insostenible fue Queency Freese, que rescató a su propio paciente apenas cinco minutos después de que ambos jóvenes hubieran retorcido manos y tripas ante aquel nuevo e inesperado encuentro.

La tercera vez se miraron de frente, incrédulos. Intercambiaron un leve movimiento de cabeza, turbado y rápido, a modo de saludo. Y cada uno se sentó a un extremo de la sala, que tampoco era tan amplia, tratando de olvidarse a partir de ese momento. Inevitablemente preguntándose qué razón había llevado al otro hasta allí. Ese día fue la siempre sonriente psicomaga Bynes la primera en asomar su ya plateada cabeza por la puerta y llamar al mago que se encontraba sentado en el silloncito más alejado de ésta.

—Siento la espera —se excusó— ¿Vamos?

El joven no se lo hizo repetir dos veces y abandonó la sala de espera sin dedicar una sola mirada al mago que quedaba esperando, escondido tras un periódico que no leía.

—Se supone que este gabinete da plenas garantías sobre el anonimato de sus clientes —se quejó el joven en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la consulta.

El tono no tenía ni mucho menos la altivez airada de los primeros días. La protesta fue tibia; más cercana a un comentario que a una reclamación. La psicomaga le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa mientras le entregaba una taza de té, cargado y humeante, con una nube de leche. Recordando cómo su paciente había cabalgado desde un irónico _¡va usted a saber lo que a mí me pasa!,_ hasta un angustioso reconocimiento, _no sé cómo enfrentarme a esto…_

—Un pequeño problema con mi anterior paciente —explicó la bruja—. Lo siento.

Esperó a que el joven se acomodara en el diván, examinando con discreción los cambios que, semana a semana, se agudizaban. Sus ojeras eran cada día más profundas. Estaba mucho más delgado que la primera vez que le había visto. Y no era que entonces abundara en carnes. La túnica bailaba sobre sus hombros, burlándose de al menos el par de tallas que había perdido, dándole un aspecto frágil y enfermizo.

—¿Cómo ha ido esta semana? ¿Has hecho el ejercicio? —preguntó Danielle.

El joven bebió un poco de té antes de cerrar los ojos y exhalar un suspiro de frustración.

—Lo he intentado. De veras que lo he intentado.

La medibruja le observó sin poder detener su desaliento. Aunque, por supuesto, no permitió que su paciente lo notara.

—Poco a poco —le animó.

Danielle tomó un sorbo de su propio té mientras releía las notas de su anterior sesión. Hacía casi seis meses que trataba a su paciente de arsonfobia, en lenguaje coloquial, miedo al fuego. La arsonfobia o pirofobia, se definía como un persistente, anormal e injustificado miedo al fuego. Quienes la padecían temían a este elemento tanto como a todo lo que se relacionara con las altas temperaturas. No era una fobia demasiado común, si bien algunas personas podían experimentar ese temor en algún grado. Al fin y al cabo, una fobia no era más que un tipo de trastorno de ansiedad. Un temor fuerte e irracional de algo que representa poco o ningún peligro real. Y sólo empezaba a considerarse un problema cuando impedía vivir una vida normal. Ése había sido el motivo que había decidido a los padres del joven que ahora se tomaba el té en su diván, a que iniciara una terapia. Pasados esos seis meses, Danielle todavía no tenía muy claro el origen de la fobia de su paciente.

—¿Escogiste el lugar? —preguntó suavemente la psicomaga. Él asintió— ¿Dónde?

El joven dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa ratonera que había al lado del diván, cruzó las manos sobre su estómago y cerró los ojos.

—El invernadero —respondió—. Antes de cenar.

—Bien —aprobó Danielle.

—Es el lugar favorito de mi madre —reveló el paciente—. Suele estar lleno de rosas. Y de otras flores, claro. Pero sobre todo de rosas.

Danielle sabía que el joven estaba muy unido a su madre. Mucho más que a su padre, a quien profesaba un respeto bastante cercano al temor.

—Las rosas son hermosas —dijo—. Su fragancia es intensa y penetrante. Muy agradable.

El joven asintió, sin abrir los ojos. Sus labios se curvaron apenas en lo que quiso ser una sonrisa. Pero el momento se fue casi al instante de haber llegado y Danielle pensó que el día que le viera sonreír de verdad, estaría curado. La voz suave y quebradiza de su paciente rompió el breve silencio que había seguido a la pequeña conversación sobre flores.

—Pensé en todas las cosas que me preocupan y en qué podía hacer al respecto —titubeó un poco antes de continuar—. Traté de pensar en lo que "podía ocurrir" y enfocarme después en lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, como usted me dijo.

—Bien —volvió a aprobar ella, asintiendo.

Inesperadamente el joven dejó escapar un gemido roto y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Ella se levantó solícita y las apartó de su rostro.

—Llorar es bueno —como siempre que eso sucedía, él había vuelto inmediatamente el rostro hacia la ventana, negándose a mirarla—. Ya sabes que lo que ocurre entre estas cuatro paredes, queda entre tú y yo —le recordó.

La psicomaga guardó silencio, esperando a que su paciente se calmara. Éste permanecía mirando hacia la ventana, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran silenciosamente. En ocasiones como aquella, Danielle tenía la absurda sensación de que ese joven estaba hecho de aire y que si no tenía cuidado, la más leve de las brisas podría desvanecerle sin dejar rastro de él. Tendido en su diván parecía un ser casi etéreo, delicado. Su palidez extrema, su cabello platinado, casi blanco, le conferían un aire irreal. Extrañamente sublime. Particularmente hermoso.

—Se avergüenza de mí —murmuró el joven inesperadamente.

Danielle sabía perfectamente a quién se refería su paciente.

—Estoy segura de que tu padre está lidiando con sus propios fantasmas —le aseguró la psicomaga, palmeando cariñosamente su mano—. Y créeme, tiene muchos más que tú a los que enfrentarse.

Cuando volvió por fin el rostro hacia ella, Danielle pudo ver el exiguo rubor que apenas había cubierto la blanquísima piel de su paciente. Sin embargo, cualquier otra apreciación quedaba relegada por el dolor prendido en sus ojos. El miedo que seguía allí, arraigado, dueño y señor de esa mirada lánguida, que se había llevado la plata de sus irises para dejar sombría ceniza.

—¿Siguen adelante con lo del compromiso? —preguntó, confiriéndole a su voz un tono mucho más apacible, suave, cambiando de tema para relajar un poco la tensión.

El joven asintió.

—¿Y qué piensas tú al respecto? ¿Te gusta la idea?

Él se encogió de hombros sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Pero debes saber si ella te gusta… —insistió Danielle, tratando de no presionar demasiado.

El joven guardó silencio durante unos instantes, como si tratara de encontrar una respuesta que sonara aceptable.

—Está bien. Es guapa —admitió finalmente—. Los Greengrass son una buena familia.

Danielle asintió, sintiéndose un poco impotente. Estaba segura de que enamorarse y tener a su lado a una joven dispuesta a apoyarle y a sostenerle, sería de gran ayuda para su paciente. Para qué negarlo, de gran ayuda para ella también. Sólo esperaba que ese compromiso que pretendían llevar adelante los padres del joven no fuera uno más de los tantos matrimonios que se concertaban entre familias de sangre pura para preservarse entre ellos, como habían estado haciendo durante generaciones.

—Esta semana no has tomado la poción, ¿verdad? —el negó con la cabeza— ¿Ha vuelto a repetirse ese sueño? —preguntó, retomando el tema que le interesaba.

Él asintió, tensándose de nuevo. Cada vez que eso sucedía, su piel parecía todavía más pálida, casi traslúcida, resaltando las venas azulinas de sus sienes y de su cuello. Sus labios se apretaban con tanta fuerza que perdían el color. Y su voz empezaba a arrastrarse entre susurros, perdida, casi ausente.

—¿Crees que podrás describírmelo mejor esta vez?

La medimaga estaba convencida de que ese sueño, repetitivo y constante, era una clave importante para resolver parte del enigma que su paciente había bloqueado en su memoria.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Queency Freese se desplomó en uno de los sillones del acogedor estudio que compartía con su colega. La chimenea estaba encendida desde primera hora de la mañana, pero él tenía todavía el frío incrustado en los huesos. Seguro que era gripe.

—¿Quieres un té? —preguntó Danielle.

Él asintió, agradecido. La bruja tomó la tetera que descansaba en la bandeja frente a ella y sirvió una taza. Sus manos eran pequeñas pero ágiles a pesar de la edad. Con un ligero movimiento de su varita la hizo levitar hasta su compañero.

—¿Un día difícil? —preguntó Queency, observando la concentración de ella en los pergaminos que tenía delante, como si estuviera releyendo una y otra vez el mismo párrafo.

Danielle le miró por encima de sus gafas, enfocando sus ojos, de un azul clarísimo, en su colega. Frunció un poco el ceño y suspiró.

—No logro llegar al fondo de ese chico —se lamentó—. Ni desentrañar el sueño recurrente que a este paso acabará con su salud. No puede tomar eternamente poción para dormir sin sueños…

—¿El chico de la arsonfobia? —preguntó Queency.

Ella tomó distraídamente su propia taza de té y asintió.

—Cuéntame —pidió Queency.

Jamás identificaban a sus pacientes, pero compartían dudas y escuchaban agradecidos la opinión del otro cuando se enfrentaban a un caso difícil o se encontraban en un callejón sin salida.

—20 años. Hijo único. Sangre pura —empezó a recitar ella—. Familia acomodada. Coeficiente intelectual alto. Muy influenciado por su padre y muy mimado por su madre. Acostumbrado a obtener cuanto quiere.

Queency sonrió.

—De los que se esconden detrás de papá cuando las cosas se ponen feas.

—O de quien sea —admitió Danielle—. Sólo que esta vez papá tenía suficiente de sus propios problemas como para ocuparse de los suyos.

—Entiendo —murmuró Queency mirando pensativamente su taza de té.

—De pronto, todo se desmorona a su alrededor —prosiguió Danielle—. Su familia cae en desgracia y él es obligado a hacer cosas que no quiere hacer (no me preguntes cuáles, porque no quiere hablar de ello). Aunque no es una persona especialmente valiente, encara como puede la situación hasta el final de la guerra. Instinto de supervivencia, supongo —la bruja exhaló con un poco de pena—. Este chico ha estado muy presionado, Queency. Hasta el límite de lo que podía resistir, diría yo.

El psicomago miró a su colega con la comprensión de quien ha compartido suficientes dramas humanos como para no juzgar.

—La resistencia del ser humano es asombrosa Danielle. Los dos hemos visto muestras de lo que es capaz una persona en momentos de absoluta desesperación.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, pensativos, ambos tenían una considerable experiencia a sus espaldas sobre dramas, miserias y desdichas.

—Y ese miedo al fuego, ¿tiene una causa real? —preguntó Queency, el primero en salir de su ensimismamiento.

Danielle emitió un pequeño suspiro y después tomó un poco de té.

—Un amigo suyo murió quemado en Hogwarts, durante la guerra —respondió después—. Sus pesadillas se basan en ese hecho. Pero no acabo de dilucidar si él aparece en ellas porque estuvo allí realmente, o sólo forma parte del sueño. Se bloquea siempre al llegar a esa parte.

—¿Buscó ayuda por voluntad propia? —preguntó Queency, pensativo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y tomó otro sorbo de té, observando cómo el mago empezaba a preparar concienzudamente su pipa.

—No —y no pudo evitar volcar un poco de enojo en sus palabras—. Sus padres quieren hacer un buen casorio y necesitan que el chico esté repuesto y en condiciones. No quieren a un loco que sobresalte a su esposa poniéndose a gritar en medio de la noche que el fuego le consume. Y no el de la pasión precisamente.

Danielle se quitó las gafas para masajear el puente de su nariz, un poco dolorido.

—No me malentiendas, Queency —habló a continuación, tratando de ser ecuánime—. No es que no le quieran o no se preocupen verdaderamente por él. Lo hacen. Pero las circunstancias son las circunstancias y están tratando de retomar su vida, como tantos otros. No es más que una forma de reafirmar que siguen siendo quienes son. Y establecer lazos con quienes consideran sus iguales es una manera de conseguirlo.

Queency sabía que tenía razón. La guerra había hecho estragos en la comunidad mágica. No tan sólo en su cuerpo, sino en su alma. Podía verlo cada día en el área psiquiatrita de San Mungo, donde por las mañanas atendía a pacientes que no podían permitirse una consulta privada.

—¿Has pensado en proponerle utilizar Hipnoterum? —quiso saber.

La bruja negó con la cabeza, no muy segura de que los padres del joven se sintieran demasiado satisfechos de que utilizara esa droga en su hijo. Queency pareció entender su disyuntiva.

—Es mayor de edad, Danielle. No tiene porque haber ningún problema. Sólo necesitas que firme una autorización facultándote para administrárselo. Y todo queda entre paciente y medimago.

—Lo sé —la psicomaga paseó su mirada por las notas que tenía extendidas ante ella—. Pero me gustaría agotar otras vías primero.

Queency se encogió de hombros y apuró su taza de té.

—Como quieras. Necesito un poco de poción para el dolor de cabeza —gruñó a continuación—. O no podré con mi siguiente paciente.

Danielle soltó una espontánea carcajada. Casi agradecía tener a un paciente tan complicado como su arsonfóbico, que el que le había tocado en suerte a Queency. Apenas hacía cuatro meses que había llegado a su consulta, literalmente arrastrado por una amiga. Ésta había hecho guardia frente a la puerta de la consulta durante las dos horas que había durado la primera toma de contacto con Queency, como si temiera que escapara. Y le había llevado a su segunda y tercera sesión, según su discreta recepcionista, prácticamente de la oreja.

—¿Cómo te va con él?

Queency encontró por fin la poción que buscaba y la tomó del estante. Se sirvió un par de cucharadas antes de contestar a su colega.

—Es lo más terco que Merlín haya puesto sobre la tierra —refunfuñó—. Apenas he conseguido que admita que tiene un problema. Por centrarnos tan sólo en uno, claro está. ¡Ríete tú de las presiones! —ironizó—. Que siga cuerdo es un verdadero milagro.

Queency le echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—Debe estar esperando —miró a Danielle con resignación—. No guardes la poción. Voy a necesitarla después.

Efectivamente, cuando Queency entró en su consulta, su paciente estaba ya aguardándole.

—Me he tomado la libertad… —se excusó el joven.

El psicomago sonrió, benevolente, y extendió los brazos con las palmas de las manos abiertas hacia él.

—¿Vamos a utilizar hoy el diván? —preguntó esperanzado.

El joven negó fervorosamente con la cabeza y se sentó en un sillón, algo alejado de donde se encontraba Queency. Miró con aire enfurruñado su pipa. El psicomoago lo ignoró y tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba justo delante de donde debería encontrarse su paciente; quizás algún día conseguiría que se relajara y lograría tenerle allí tendido. Resignado, Queency releyó las últimas anotaciones que había hecho durante su anterior sesión.

—¿Tienes los resultados? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Queency levantó la vista hacia el joven sólo para comprobar que, como ya esperaba, había enrojecido violentamente.

—¿Y? —le animó a seguir.

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar.

—Nada. Normal.

El psicomago guardó silencio durante unos instantes, mirando al joven fijamente, deseando poder penetrar en su cabeza y averiguar lo que estaba realmente pasando por ella. ¡Bendito el día en que la Legeremancia fuera permitida en su especialidad médica! Pero mientras tanto, había que seguir tanteando de la manera tradicional.

—¿Te has planteado que esto no tenga nada que ver con el estrés? ¿Que tal vez haya otras causas?

—¿Qué insinúa? —saltó el paciente, a la defensiva como siempre.

—La guerra terminó hace dos años, ¿no? —el joven asintió, todavía con la mandíbula apretada y tensa, el rebelde flequillo cubriéndole la parte superior de las gafas— Según tú, estás completamente tranquilo y has pasado página —el joven volvió a asentir—. Tu trabajo en el Ministerio te gusta, es lo que siempre habías querido —ligero encogimiento de hombros—. Tienes una novia guapísima con la que piensas casarte a no tardar mucho… —él afirmó, esta vez con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios—… pero que, desgraciadamente, no logra ponértela dura.

La sonrisa desapareció al instante, convirtiéndose en una mueca enojada.

—Sólo estoy un poco nervioso —se defendió—. Son… demasiadas cosas a la vez. Todavía estoy adaptándome a mis nuevas responsabilidades en el Departamento. ¡Todo el mundo espera mucho de mí! —enfatizó. Como siempre que se exaltaba, el joven empezó a pasear por la consulta, frotando sus manos sudorosas sobre la pernera del pantalón—. Y estamos buscando casa ¿sabe? No es fácil. Vivir en la de mis suegros, quiero decir. Jode bastante la intimidad. Les quiero mucho, pero mi suegra a veces no se da cuenta de que agobia un poco —abrió los brazos en un gesto de exasperación—. ¡No estamos para nada de acuerdo en los muebles!

—Bienvenido al mundo de la familia política —sonrió el psicomago, condescendiente.

El joven torció una mueca, todavía enfurruñado.

—Sé que cuando todo esto pase, estaré bien —aseguró convencido.

Y volvió a sentarse. Era la misma frase que pronunciaba cada vez que Queency le acorralaba un poco.

—¿Qué sientes cuando la besas?

Cogido por sorpresa, el mago miró a Queency un poco desconcertado. Recolocó nerviosamente sus gafas y maldijo una vez más en voz baja a una tal "Mione". El psicomago había llegado a la conclusión de que era la chica con temperamento de sargento mayor que le había arrastrado a su consulta, preocupada por la agitación nerviosa que padecía su amigo.

—Bien, me siento bien —respondió por fin, tratando de darle contundencia a su afirmación.

—¿Y cuando la tocas?

—No sé —titubeó, obviamente incómodo—, me gusta.

El psicomago le miró con aquella paciencia infinita que sólo se concede a quien ha aprendido a buscarla.

—A mí me gustaba que mi madre me abrazara y me acariciara. Que me besara. Se sentía bien —dijo Queency, sin la menor intención de sonar irónico—. Pero cuando lo hacía mi esposa, Merlín la tenga en su gloria, acababa corriéndome. ¿Eres capaz de ver la diferencia?

El joven le miró enfadado. Más bien, ofendido. Hubo una ligera oscilación de magia, que fue rápidamente reprimida. Y Queency pensó que aquello iba a llevar tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Porque no había peor ciego que el que no quería ver.

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO II**

El cuarto encuentro no podía ser más que producto de la mala leche de algún ente que se la tenía jurada a ambos. No había otra explicación. El uno pensó que iba a exigir una compensación, ya pensaría cuál, por tanta ineptitud. El otro, que había encontrado la excusa perfecta para no volver más. Apenas un saludo y se sentaron lo más lejos posible el uno de otro, mirándose de vez en cuando de reojo, incómodos. Los minutos pasaron, lentos y desesperantes. Tanto Bynes como Freese parecían haberse olvidado de ellos. Finalmente, uno de los dos jóvenes se decidió a hablar, haciendo acopio de la valentía de su antigua Casa.

—¿Hace mucho que vienes? —preguntó, no sin cierto embarazo.

La mirada gris se volvió hacía a él, provocando que su estómago diera un inesperado vuelco.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó el interpelado a su vez.

—Unos meses —respondió, molesto por el tono, tan frío y cortante como lo recordaba.

Al fin y al cabo, sólo estaba tratando de ser amable. Vista las pocas ganas de conversación de su compañero de espera, el joven de pelo negro y pretéritas gafas guardó silencio y se dedicó a pensar en sus propios asuntos.

Pasada media hora, ninguno de los dos psicomagos parecía dispuesto a hacer acto de presencia. Mientras que Draco Malfoy permanecía sentado y quieto, hojeando una revista, Harry Potter había empezado a pasear por la pequeña sala de espera, agobiándose un poco más a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Sin poder remediar su temperamento, se paró de pronto delante del mago sentado y preguntó:

—¿Y te está ayudando? Venir aquí, quiero decir.

El otro le miró de arriba abajo, como si considerara la conveniencia o no de contestarle.

—Un poco. ¿Y a ti? —dijo al fin.

Realmente sorprendido de haber obtenido una respuesta, Harry se encogió de hombros, expresando su propia opinión de forma que no diera pie a equívoco.

—Es una completa pérdida de tiempo —afirmó en tono tajante.

—¿Porque ya te han dicho que el complejo de héroe no tiene cura? —ironizó Draco.

El moreno dejó escapar un resoplido de exasperación.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —masculló, dándole la espalda.

—Ya estoy en ella, gracias —susurró Draco, tan bajito que el otro mago ni siquiera le escuchó.

La incipiente tensión entre ambos se disolvió con la entrada de la recepcionista. Frente a ella flotaba una bandeja con té y algunas pastas.

—Sentimos enormemente la espera —se disculpó—. La medibruja Bynes vendrá en cuanto pueda para hablar con ustedes.

—Y la espera va a ser larga, por lo que se ve —se lamentó el mago de ojos grises.

La recepcionista apartó revistas y periódicos de la mesita e hizo aterrizar la bandeja sobre ella.

—Les reitero nuestras disculpas —repitió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Ambos magos, nuevamente solos, se miraron un poco desconcertados.

—¿Ves como es una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí? —espetó Harry.

Enfadado, se dirigió hacia la mesita y se sirvió una taza de té. Con mucho azúcar y mucha leche. Por fin, se sentó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué continúas viniendo? —preguntó Draco, levantándose para seguir su ejemplo.

El aludido se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Dirigió una mirada miope al otro joven, que ya había vuelto a sentarse con una taza de té en la mano.

—Me obligaron a firmar un contrato —confesó—. Para asegurarse de que no me escabulliría de esto al menos en un año.

Draco torció los labios en una pequeña mueca. Y, por un momento, su mirada recuperó el brillo malicioso de antaño. Sin embargo, nada era como antes.

—Parece que no salimos tan indemnes como creíamos —dijo.

—Parece que no —corroboró Harry.

Y hubo cierta derrota en ese reconocimiento. Por ambas partes.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Seguramente, cuando esa noche fuera a visitar a Queency a San Mungo, su colega se negaría a creer que había logrado tumbar a su díscolo paciente en el diván. Pero ahí le tenía, pensó Danielle orgullosa. No había sido tan difícil. Tal como le había advertido Queency, él sólo vería en el cambio de terapeuta una oportunidad para escapar. De no existir ese contrato vinculante, probablemente el joven habría aprovechado para esgrimir la neumonía que mantendría a su psicomago postrado en la cama durante varias semanas como excusa para emprender la fuga. Danielle reconoció que esa amiga del joven había sido bastante lista. O que le conocía demasiado bien.

Danielle sólo había podido recolocar entre los suyos a un par de los pacientes de su colega. El propio Queency le había indicado cuales. Uno de ellos, el joven héroe. En la primera sesión que había tenido con él, Danielle no había logrado arrancarle mucho al desconfiado joven. Se había mostrado malhumorado y poco colaborador. Pero Danielle llevaba los deberes hechos. Había leído cuidadosamente el historial que Queency había ido completando durante el primer par de meses.

.

.

**17 de noviembre de 2000**

**PERFIL DEL SUJETO**

**Edad**: 20 años.

**Familia**: huérfano

**Infancia**: creció con unos parientes muggles que parece no le apreciaban demasiado. Muy reticente a hablar tanto de ellos como de su infancia. Por los pequeños detalles que se le han ido escapando, me inclino a pensar en una niñez más bien solitaria; me atrevería incluso a asegurar que abandonada. Pero en este momento es difícil saber si hubo algo más. El principal escollo en estos casos suele ser el propio afectado, que por miedo o vergüenza es el primero en tapar o negar la situación.

**Adolescencia**: Plagada de "incidentes" como el mismo paciente los nombra, por culpa de "ser quien es" y de una marcada tendencia a meterse en problemas, que él mismo reconoce. Se niega en redondo a hablar sobre esos "incidentes", con la misma rotundidad que de su familia muggle.

**Personalidad**: He constatado que el sujeto tiene cierta propensión a responsabilizarse de todo. Que está acostumbrado a depender de sí mismo y a que los demás dependan de él. Reconoce que esto último le agobia bastante y que necesita sentirse "liberado".

Tiene tendencia al pesimismo y, a la vez, a entrar en contradicción consigo mismo con bastante frecuencia. A menudo se pone en lo peor y, al mismo tiempo, se obliga a seguir adelante a pesar del esfuerzo que ello le exija. Es categórico y persistente en lo que hace. Testarudo.

Se enfada con mucha facilidad. Es muy susceptible y no muestra ningún tipo de tolerancia con personas o situaciones que él cree que no lo merecen. Puede ser bastante ingenioso y sarcástico en ocasiones; especialmente cuando se siente acorralado.

Emocionalmente inestable, consecuencia de la carencia de afecto con la que sin duda ha crecido y por la falta de un patrón materno/paterno que le guiara. No le he visto interactuar con las personas por las que siente afecto, pero es bastante probable que le cueste tanto demostrárselo como recibirlo de ellos. Pero es más que evidente la imperiosa necesidad que tiene de sentirse integrado y respaldado por un entorno afectivo propio. Estrechamente ligado a la familia Weasley, que le acogió e integró en ella a través de uno de sus hijos, quien es su mejor amigo. El paciente confiesa que su mayor deseo es vivir tranquilo con una familia que le ame y mantener a todos sus seres queridos felices a salvo. Responsabilidad de nuevo y también un arraigado sentimiento de miedo a la pérdida.

**Amigos**: No parece tener problemas a la hora de establecer relaciones de amistad y que esos lazos sean perdurables. Tengo la impresión de que durante muchos años ha visto en sus amigos una familia sustituta. Muy leal. No admite que no le correspondan de igual forma.

**Relaciones sentimentales**: Reconoce que durante su adolescencia no supo exactamente cómo actuar con las chicas. A los 14 se enamoró de una compañera de escuela un año mayor que él, cosa bastante normal en un adolescente. Su segunda y única relación ha sido con su actual novia. Según sus propias palabras, "le hace tan feliz como no recordaba desde mucho tiempo atrás". Sin embargo, noto cierto nerviosismo cuando intento ahondar en esta relación.

.

.

A Queency le había costado prácticamente dos meses completar ese perfil, así que las sesiones propiamente dichas habían empezado el 19 de enero.

.

.

**19 de enero de 2001**

Hoy no ha estado muy colaborador. He comprendido que sería un día perdido desde que ha puesto un pie en la consulta. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte, aunque no he podido sonsacarle mucho. Se ha pasado la mayor parte de la sesión asintiendo con la cabeza a todo lo que yo le decía. Creo que ni me ha escuchado.

**26 de enero de 2001**

No había mencionado hasta ahora que su novia es la hermana menor de su mejor amigo (familia Weasley). Se conocen desde el colegio. Según el paciente, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él, pero él no se dio cuenta hasta que cursaban sexto. Creo que averiguar más sobre esta relación podría darme algunas pistas sobre lo que realmente ronda por su cabeza y le produce ese estado de continuo desasosiego.

**2 de febrero de 2001**

Por primera vez confiesa que después de la guerra esperaba otra cosa. Sentirse diferente. Pero no sabe expresar exactamente qué es lo que esperaba. A veces da la impresión de que el hecho de seguir vivo le ha cogido tan de sorpresa, que todavía no ha reaccionado. Solamente sigue la corriente y se deja llevar, lo cual no encaja demasiado en su carácter.

**9 de febrero de 2001**

Hoy ha llegado malhumorado , se ha peleado con su novia. Ella le reclama más atención. Cuando le he preguntado a qué tipo de atención se refiere, se ha encogido de hombros. Le he preguntado si mantienen relaciones y si es así, con qué frecuencia. Por su reacción creo que he tocado un tema delicado. Ha negado, sin mirarme. Me ha dejado con la duda de si quería decir que no mantenían relaciones, o que éstas no eran frecuentes… Le he permitido irse antes de terminar nuestro tiempo porque se le veía tan incómodo que ya no ha sido posible sacarle una palabra más.

**16 de febrero de 2001**

Hoy no le he dejado escurrir el bulto. Ha sido difícil, pero finalmente ha admitido que tiene un problema. No logra ponerse a tono cuando entre su novia y él hay más que besos y las caricias son más intimas. Le sugiero visitar a una especialista en San Mungo. Creo que he estado bastante cerca de recibir una dolorosa maldición. Finalmente sólo ha dicho que se lo pensará.

**23 de febrero de 2001**

Con la misma expresión que si le estuvieran aplicando un Crucio, ha consentido en realizar el examen médico que descarte cualquier disfunción física. Le he convencido de que no tenía por qué alarmarse. Su "problema" podía ser consecuencia de todas las experiencias sufridas durante la guerra. El argumento le ha parecido razonable y ha acabado accediendo. Personalmente no creo que la impotencia sea de origen físico. Sin embargo, no puedo descartar que durante la guerra recibiera algún tipo de maldición que no fuera tratada en su momento.

**1 de marzo de 2001**

El medimago Beans se ha puesto en contacto conmigo esta mañana, antes de que llegara mi paciente. Cuando he hablado con él ya sabía que los resultados eran completamente normales y que no tiene ninguna disfunción física que pueda afectar a su vida sexual. La pelota sigue estando en mi tejado. Le he sugerido al paciente que tal vez, que no logre conseguir una erección en los encuentros íntimos con su nova no tenga nada que ver con el estrés en el que siempre se refugia. El ejemplo que le he puesto entre mi madre y mi esposa le ha sacado un poco de quicio. Intentaré que sea capaz de encontrar una respuesta por sí mismo, pero me temo que va a ser un largo camino…

**8 de marzo de 2001**

Cada día estoy más convencido de que es su profundo deseo de formar parte de una familia y el entorno que le rodea, lo que le hace seguir con su relación. Una dinámica que empieza en sus propios amigos, pareja actualmente, y que le empuja a refugiarse en el único circulo familiar que conoce, en el que ellos también están involucrados. No es consciente de que su novia es más un medio que un fin. Está cada vez más preocupado y desorientado, lo cual provoca que llegue de mal humor y sus respuestas sean más hurañas y desganadas. Agravado por el hecho de que no acude a la consulta por voluntad propia, sino por una obligación que no puede eludir. Nunca me ha considerado como alguien que puede y quiere ayudarle, sino tan sólo como un extraño que pretende hurgar en su intimidad. En el fondo, creo que tiene miedo de llegar a conclusiones a las que no quiere llegar.

**15 de marzo de 2001**

Creo que voy por el buen camino en mis deducciones. Hoy se ha ido bastante molesto, pero he conseguido averiguar lo que quería. Mi paciente no tiene ningún problema en alcanzar un "buen orgasmo", según sus propias palabras, cuando se masturba. Ya decía yo que con veinte años el cuerpo pide marcha y necesita descargar. Y mi paciente no es una excepción. Le he preguntado en qué pensaba cuando se aliviaba a sí mismo y me ha respondido, enojado, que ya era bastante vergonzoso estar hablando de si se masturba y cuantas veces, para que encima tuviera que explicarme sus fantasías. He intentado hacerle ver que es bastante curioso que estando completamente sano, siendo capaz de eyacular y tener buenos orgasmos, no sea capaz de correrse con su novia. Diciendo que él era auror y no psicomago, se ha cerrado en banda. ¡Merlín dame paciencia!

.

.

Danielle descubrió que era mucho más fácil hablar con su nuevo paciente cuando empezaban tocando temas de trabajo, con los que él se desenvolvía mucho mejor y se sentía seguro. A pesar de todo, confesó que todavía tenía la constante sensación de seguir en el punto de mira, sintiéndose continuamente observado. No a todo el mundo le había sentado igual de bien que le admitieran en el Departamento de Aurores sin haber terminado sus estudios. Y ello le obligaba a demostrar continuamente que estaba a la altura de lo que se esperaba de él. Tenía la sensación de que todos esperaban que siguiera comportándose como un héroe por el resto de su vida. Según el paciente, aquello le causaba el permanente desasosiego que provocaba los problemas de cama con su novia. El hecho era, y esta conclusión de Danielle se desprendía más de la actitud del joven que de sus palabras, que la susodicha novia empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por su falta de "entusiasmo" y él empezaba a desquiciarse, presionado por la fecha de una boda que se acercaba cada día más.

—Voy a serte sincera —le dijo Danielle en su última sesión—. Tú no tienes problemas de cama con tu novia. Es más, no tienes problemas de cama de ningún tipo. El problema, es tu novia.

El joven parpadeó varias veces, perplejo.

—Pero, ¡yo la quiero! —exclamó inmediatamente, incorporándose airadamente en el diván y ya con un pie en el suelo.

—¡Claro que la quieres! —le calmó ella, dándole un pequeño empujoncito para que se tumbara otra vez— Pero no te excita, reconócelo. No es en ella en quien piensas cuando te desahogas tú solo, ¿me equivoco?

El joven mago se quedó quieto, más rígido que un bloque de piedra. Un violento sonrojo inundó sus mejillas y las palmas de sus manos empezaron a sudar.

—Escucha, quiero que durante esta semana pienses detenidamente en lo que sientes por tu novia y en por qué estás con ella. Olvídate de que tu mejor amigo es su hermano; olvídate de que los Weasley son la familia que nunca has tenido; olvídate de que todo el mundo diga que ella y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Desvincúlala de su entorno y piensa sólo en ella como mujer. Y en ti. En lo que realmente quieres y sientes —Danielle finalmente sonrió—. Puedes volver a respirar. Todavía no se me ha muerto ningún paciente en este diván.

Una semana más tarde y después de otra desalentadora sesión con su otro paciente, ahí se encontraba otra vez su nuevo dolor de cabeza. Danielle empezaba a comprender a Queency. Sin embargo, y no sin sorpresa, comprobó que a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores el joven de indomable cabellera, estaba mucho más calmado. Se tendió en el diván sin que tuviera que pedírselo dos veces y aceptó por primera vez la taza de té que en cada ocasión le ofrecía y él se empeñaba en rechazar.

—Pareces abatido…

Él se encogió un poco de hombros e hizo un leve asentimiento. Danielle tomó también su té, esperando pacientemente a que empezara a hablar. El joven estuvo un buen rato mirando hacia la ventana. La psicomoaga se planteó la conveniencia de tapiarla, vista la distracción que proporcionaba a sus pacientes.

—He dejado la casa de mis suegros —dijo el joven por fin—. Allí no podía pensar con claridad.

—Bien —aprobó ella—. Es una buena decisión. ¿Con quién estás ahora?

Él joven mago miró a la bruja por primera vez sin incomodidad, enojo o desconcierto en sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Sólo con tristeza.

—Con un elfo cascarrabias —respondió.

Ella enarcó una ceja, sin comprender.

—En una propiedad que me dejó mi padrino —aclaró el joven.

—No se lo han tomado muy bien, ¿verdad? —él negó pesadamente con la cabeza— ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

El mago exhaló entrecortadamente, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

—Solo.

Y durante el resto de la sesión, sólo hubo silencio.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—¿Hipnoterum?

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Danielle.

—Creo que la hicimos una vez, en clase de Pociones… —el joven entrecerró los ojos, haciendo memoria— No se legalizó hasta 1952 y sólo para fines médicos. Tiene algunos puntos en común con el Veritaserum, pero difiere en su forma de actuar. Hace caer a la persona en un estado hipnótico, que le desinhibe y le permite recordar y hablar sobre hechos y experiencias vividas que ha bloqueado u olvidado.

Danielle sonrió.

—Eras bueno en pociones, ¿verdad?

El joven esbozó una sonrisa apagada.

—Sí, era la asignatura que más me gustaba. Aunque fui bastante bueno en todo —y Danielle pensó que ese asomo de pedantería le sentaba bien—. Incluso fui Prefecto.

—Háblame un poco más de la escuela —le alentó—. ¿Fuiste feliz allí?

Y como si hubiera tocado el resorte equivocado, la expresión moderadamente complacida desapareció y esa sombra que siempre los oscurecía, volvió a nublar sus ojos. Sus labios temblaron un poco y su mirada escapó de la de Danielle, con ese retraimiento que siempre bloqueaba sus respuestas.

—Lo fui hasta finales de mi quinto año… —confesó a duras penas.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Esta vez él sí la miró. Y había tantos sentimientos revolcados en esa mirada que Danielle pensó que necesitaría una vida entera para descifrarlos. Pero su paciente lo hizo en una sola frase. Concisa y precisa.

—Fue el principio del fin.

Cuando dos horas más tarde Draco abandonó la consulta de la psicomaga Bynes, recordó que había dejado su bufanda en la sala de espera. Se encontraban a finales de marzo y todavía hacía frío. Además, la bufanda era un regalo de su madre y no tenía ninguna intención de perderla. Mientras se dirigía hacía allí se sentía un poco más liviano a la par que angustiado. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Por primera vez creía que podía ver un poco de luz al final del túnel y la perspectiva le animaba. Pero también temía descubrir qué había en esa luz. Había firmado la conformidad para que Bynes le administrara Hypnoterum. Seguramente la psicomaga tenía razón. Si lograba enfrentarse a lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido en la Sala de los Menesteres, podría encarar su vida y sentirse libre para seguir adelante.

No esperaba encontrar al otro joven aguardando, aunque ya no le sorprendió. El moreno estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, mirando con expresión taciturna dos fotografías que tenía en la mano.

—Hey…

Harry levantó la cabeza y, al ver a Draco, hizo un vago gesto de saludo. El joven rubio recuperó su bufanda, abandonada sobre el brazo de uno de los sillones. Un poco por curiosidad, un poco por sacudirse sus propios fantasmas, se sentó al lado de Harry, retorciendo la prenda de lana entre sus manos.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó, sin pararse a pensar que el otro podía mandarle a meterse en sus propios asuntos, como seguramente habría hecho él en su lugar.

El mago de pelo rebelde y oscuro dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y le mostró a Draco las fotos que estaba contemplando. En una, estaba él mismo con una pelirroja que el joven de ojos grises reconoció de inmediato. La hermana de ese cavernícola que Potter tenía por amigo. En la otra fotografía aparecía una pareja que sonriente daba vueltas bailando bajo una lluvia de hojas secas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. La mujer era pelirroja, muy guapa, y el hombre, moreno y con gafas, era una réplica exacta del joven que suspiraba lastimosamente de vez en cuando justo a su lado.

—¿Son tus padres? —preguntó Draco. El mago moreno asintió—. Tu madre era muy guapa —dijo sin pensar. Sin recordar todos los insultos que le había dirigido en el pasado.

—Gracias —musitó Harry.

Draco observó la expresión taciturna de su ex compañero de escuela. La cabeza gacha, los hombros hundidos… la viva imagen de la desolación. Una que no quedaba demasiado lejos de la suya propia. Se preguntó una vez más cuál sería el problema que había llevado a Potter hasta esa consulta.

—Es mi ejercicio para hoy —habló inesperadamente Harry—. Tengo que… tomar una decisión. O al menos intentarlo.

Draco enarcó una ceja demostrando nuevamente su curiosidad. Potter debía estar peor de lo que ya parecía para querer hablar con él de algo que sin lugar a dudas era muy personal.

—Parece ser que me enamoré de ella porque se parece a mi madre o algo así —explicó el moreno, hablando más para sí mismo que para su compañero de sofá. Sus dedos recorrieron suavemente la superficie de la fotografía, deteniéndose en el rostro de su novia, acariciándolo—. Pero que realmente no estoy enamorado de ella. Sólo la quiero porque me hace sentir que formo parte de algo. Porque necesito afecto y me integra en la única familia que he conocido y me ha aceptado, y no sé cuantas mierdas más…

Draco pensó que parecía realmente abatido. Triste. El rubio miró las dos fotografías con más atención.

—De todas formas, tu madre sale ganando —dijo sin pretender realmente ofenderle por lo que a su novia se refería—. Ni punto de comparación.

Él otro le miró como si le viera por primera vez.

—Gracias… supongo —luego su expresión mudó a otra de incredulidad—.  
¿Te he dado las gracias ya dos veces?

El mago rubio dejó escapar una risa suave, una que Harry no le había oído nunca.

—No es tan terrible —aseguró, con un deje de jactancia. Después, titubeó unos segundos antes de decir—: Yo voy a comprometerme dentro de un par de semanas.

El moreno levantó la cabeza y le miró con sorpresa.

—Vaya, felicidades entonces. ¿Alguien que yo conozca? —preguntó como si estuviera realmente interesado.

—No, no creo. Es la hermana de una chica que estaba en nuestro curso.

La bufanda entre las manos de Draco era ya un completo nudo. Harry le observó con curiosidad, olvidándose por un momento de sus propios problemas.

—No se te ve muy feliz —se arriesgó a decir—. ¿La quieres?

—No —a Draco no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de absoluta confusión de Harry—. Ni siquiera la conozco demasiado bien —confesó.

El mago moreno sacudió la cabeza, dejando escapar una risa áspera, agriada por su propio estado de ánimo.

—¡Joder! ¡Y creía que era yo el que andaba mal!

El rubio se encogió de hombros, sin saber realmente qué decir. Para él la situación no era tan extraña como podía verse desde fuera. Los matrimonios en su familia siempre habían sido concertados. Observó cómo el otro joven se echaba hacia atrás, hasta quedarse recostado contra el respaldo del sofá de forma apática y desmayada. Sus ojos verdes se cerraron tras los cristales de sus gafas, y exhaló un suspiro algo trágico. Draco estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, cuando la voz apagada y susurrante de Harry se dejó oír de nuevo en la pequeña sala de espera.

—Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? De llegar a casa y encontrarla vacía. Y de que siempre sea así. De que pase el tiempo y no haya nadie que sostenga mi mano cuando me vaya —parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para el otro mago—. Ya me resigné una vez… no sé si podría volver a pasar por eso… —suspiró nuevamente—. Sueno patético, ¿verdad? No sé ni por qué te lo estoy contando…

Estuvo a punto de dar un respingo cuando una mano, tibia y suave, se posó tímidamente sobre la suya. Harry apretó los párpados y aspiró con fuerza. De repente tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar. Su pecho se agitó, y él luchó por dominar ese acceso de angustia. Soltó la foto que sostenía y, un poco vacilantes, sus dedos se entrelazaron con esos otros, más largos y más delgados que los suyos. Llevó la mano hasta su pecho y la sostuvo ahí, apretada y firme, como si fuera lo único que pudiera contener el torrente de sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse y escapar a su control. El otro mago no hizo nada para impedírselo. Se mantuvo ahí, quieto y callado, comprendiendo y compartiendo mucho más de lo que el moreno podía llegar a imaginar en ese momento.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Draco, pasados unos minutos.

El otro asintió y dejó que la mano se deslizara lentamente de la suya, renuente, hasta perder su calor.

—Espero que sea la que sea, tomes la mejor decisión —dijo suavemente el mago de ojos grises.

Harry no abrió los ojos ni le miró, tal vez demasiado avergonzado para enfrentarse a la otra mirada. Sólo hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza, agradecido. Lo siguiente que supo fue que le llamaban, dulcemente, como si a esa voz le apenara sacarle de su íntimo recogimiento. Ese día Harry le habló a Danielle por primera vez de alacenas oscuras y Navidades tristes. De cumpleaños solitarios y carreras desenfrenadas para no acabar una vez más como muñeco de punching. De todos las ausencias con nombre y rostro que guardaba en el corazón. De su dolor y de su rabia. De su soledad. De los abrazos que necesitaba y ya no tenía.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Queency había vuelto hacía un par de días, pero todavía se sentía demasiado fatigado para retomar su consulta. Así que, cómodamente apoltronado en su sillón de la sala de estar privada del gabinete, escuchaba hablar a su colega sobre los dos pacientes que se habían convertido en el centro de su desempeño profesional.

—Me alegro de que haya accedido al Hipnoterum —dijo, con respecto al arsonfóbico—. ¿Qué hay de mi paciente?

Danielle suspiró.

—Siento un poco de pena por ese chico. Realmente ahora no sabría decirte si su problema es culpa del la presión con la que ha tenido que vivir durante toda su vida, o de que no ha mirado nunca en la dirección correcta.

—Dos novias, dos fracasos. Que haya confesado, al menos. Y la última muy guapa y bien provista —sonrió el psicomago—. Es gay —afirmó a continuación—. El problema es que no lo sabe. O peor. No lo admite.

Danielle apretó un poco los labios, volviendo su atención a las notas que acababa de leerle a Queency.

—No creo que su familia muggle le hablara sobre opciones sexuales, ¿verdad? —aventuró—. ¿Crees que se lo habrá planteado alguna vez?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —bufó Queency— Probablemente le inculcaron que eso era una desviación monstruosa.

—Ya… monstruo y fenómeno… eso es lo que solía llamarle su tío —afirmó Danielle, pensativa.

—¡Ahí lo tienes! —exclamó el mago— Debe negárselo con tanta fuerza como empeño tenía en conservar a su novia.

Danielle asintió con tristeza.

—Hay que ayudarle a resolver el tremendo enredo emocional en el que ahora mismo se encuentra o cualquier día de estos leeremos su esquela en el periódico.

—¿Tendencias suicidas? —preguntó Queency, preocupado, incorporándose n su asiento.

—¡Claro que no! —refunfuñó ella— Es auror, ¿recuerdas? Si no tiene la cabeza donde la debe tener, podría tener un disgusto.

¡Mujeres! Masculló Queency para sí. Siempre tan alarmistas. Se levantó del sillón con la intención de alcanzar su pipa. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, Danielle la apartó, recordándole con ese gesto que sus pulmones todavía no estaban para tragar humo.

—Creo que la semana que viene estaré en disposición de recuperar a mi paciente —refunfuñó, malhumorado.

—Ah, ah, ni hablar —ella sonrió con determinación—. Harry Potter ahora es mío.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO III**

Cuando Harry Potter llegó ese miércoles al Gabinete Psicológico Freese & Bynes y se encontró nuevamente con Draco Malfoy en la sala, recogiendo la túnica que esta vez había dejado olvidada, le sobrevino el absurdo pensamiento de que parecían predestinados. No sabía exactamente a qué. Pero que sus vidas se entrecruzaran siempre de forma tan insistente no podía ser una mera casualidad.

—Hola Malfoy.

—Potter.

Consciente de la mirada gris sobre él mientras se sentaba, recordó con un poco de vergüenza su último encuentro. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la cara, como si todavía esperara encontrar en ella la tenue fragancia que la de Malfoy había dejado en la suya ese día. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se cruzó inmediatamente de brazos y fingió estar muy concentrado en la pared de enfrente, pensando en sus cosas. En la sala hacía calor. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que empezar a sudar como un pollo o levantarse y quitarse la cazadora que llevaba puesta, llamando de nuevo la atención de Malfoy. Decidió que esperaría a que el otro se fuera. No obstante, un breve vistazo hacia donde el rubio se encontraba, le confirmó que aún era observado; que Malfoy todavía no había despegado los ojos de él. Ya había recogido sus cosas pero seguía ahí de pie, observándole.

—¿Cómo te fue la semana pasada? —le preguntó.

Sintiendo que el bochorno le sobrevenía con mayor intensidad, Harry meneó un poco la cabeza mientras decidía deshacerse cuanto antes de su cazadora.

—No muy bien —confesó—. En realidad, no pude decidir nada.

Draco asintió, sin dejar de mirarle, como si estuviera evaluando con mucho detenimiento su respuesta. Harry le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió a sentarse después de pretender doblar su cazadora en más pliegues de los que la prenda podía admitir. Draco avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

—La semana que viene tomaré Hipnoterum —dijo—. Para recordar.

—Ah…

Draco comprendió que Potter no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

—Es una poción hipnótica —aclaró—. Te permite recordar cosas que tu cerebro ha bloqueado. Pero no suelen aconsejarla sin haber agotado antes otras vías.

El mago rubio avanzó los pocos pasos que le quedaban y se sentó al lado del auror en silencio. Nervioso, Harry pensó que seguramente Malfoy estaba esperando a que se interesara por su asunto, tal como había hecho el otro mago por él la semana anterior. Sería lo educado.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó.

—Un poco.

Harry miró sus propias manos, aferradas a la cazadora.

—Sí —afirmó—, a veces no sabes si es peor avanzar o quedarte como estás. Si es peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Draco sonrió un poco, asombrado de la empatía que parecía haberse establecido entre él y Potter.

—Bueno, la verdad es que deseo terminar con todo esto de una vez. Recuperar mi vida.

—El compromiso… —recordó Harry.

—Sí, el compromiso —murmuró Draco.

—La semana que viene, ¿no?

El rubio asintió, un poco sorprendido de que Potter lo recordara. Por su parte, Harry pensó que Draco todavía parecía mucho menos entusiasmado que la semana anterior, cuando se lo había contado.

—Le he dicho a Ginny que debíamos darnos un tiempo —dijo, sin comprender muy bien porque en ese momento necesitaba hacérselo saber a Malfoy—. No creo que lo haya entendido…

—Lo siento —musitó Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia.

—No es que las cosas marcharan fabulosamente entre nosotros, ¿sabes? —explicó, las manos todavía convulsamente cerradas entorno a la prenda de entre tiempo que tenía sobre las rodillas.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes. Con una especie de expectativa flotando entre ellos, pulsando por abrirse paso en ese silencio. Finalmente, Draco miró su reloj, dándose una excusa para retirarse.

—Tengo que irme —dijo—. Me están esperando.

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y cabeceó levemente, a modo de saludo. No obstante, sus ojos… Draco tuvo la absoluta certeza de que los ojos de Potter le pedían que se quedara.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El miércoles siguiente Draco llegó nervioso. Y en cuanto se sentó en la sala de espera, el primer pensamiento que le sobrevino fue si Potter también estaría allí sentado cuando él terminara. Permaneció quieto y concentrado, esperando a que Bynes le llamara. Sin poder apartar de su mente esos ojos verdes. La mirada que le había perseguido durante toda la semana.

—Buenas tardes, Draco. Puedes pasar.

Jamás una voz tan tranquila y suave le había sobresaltado tanto. Incluso la psicobruja pareció sorprendida por su reacción. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y precedió al silencioso joven hasta su consulta. El Hipnoterum estaba preparado encima de la mesa, en un vaso de cristal oscuro que no permitía ver su color. Al contrario que el Veritaserum, que era incoloro, la poción hipnótica tenía una subida tonalidad rosácea, parecida al jarabe de grosella. Danielle dejó que el joven se acomodara en el diván, dándole unos minutos para calmarse un poco.

—¿Estás preparado, Draco?

Él asintió, tendiendo la mano para que ella le diera el vaso.

—Cuando lo hayas bebido, deberemos esperar unos cinco minutos a que haga efecto —observó como su paciente apuraba el vaso, casi con ansiedad—. Después empezaré a hacerte preguntas simples, como tu nombre o edad. Y después entraremos en lo que nos interesa, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió convulsamente con la cabeza, acomodándose de nuevo en el diván, tras dejar el vaso en la mesita que tenía a su lado.

—Recordarás todo cuanto hablemos. Y también puedes negarte a contestar una pregunta si no deseas hacerlo. No es ningún suero de la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —respondió Draco débilmente.

—Poco a poco notarás cómo te relajas —siguió hablando suavemente Danielle—. Quizás incluso llegues a sentirte un poco desasociado de ti mismo al principio; como si el que respondiera fuera otra persona ajena a ti, ¿comprendes? —Draco asintió de nuevo—. Ese efecto pasará en cuanto te sumerjas más profundamente en tus recuerdos.

Draco respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Danielle miró su reloj y esperó un par de minutos más. Su paciente se veía ahora completamente laxo y tranquilo. Su cabeza había caído un poco hacia la derecha, vencida por la flojedad. Sus manos reposaban como siempre sobre su estómago. Pero los dedos estaban abiertos y flácidos, lejos de la crispación que siempre acababa cerrándolos en un puño.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó apaciblemente Danielle.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy —respondió inmediatamente Draco, a pesar de su apariencia dormida.

—¿Sabes dónde estás? —preguntó a continuación la psicomaga.

—En la consulta de Danielle Bynes.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien.

Las respuestas eran seguras y firmes. Danielle decidió que podía seguir adelante.

—Ahora quiero que te concentres en una fecha determinada, Draco. En el 2 de mayo de 1998 —el joven asintió—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Me he escapado… —respondió Draco pasados unos instantes—. Mi padre ha fingido no verme…

—¿De dónde has escapado, Draco?

—De la Casa de los Gritos.

Danielle no supo en ese momento a qué lugar se estaba refiriendo exactamente. Ella había estudiado en Hogwarts mucho antes de la época de los Merodeadores.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Danielle, considerando que el lugar no era, de hecho, importante. Pero sí el motivo.

—No quiero que me obligue a hacer… —Draco pareció luchar unos instantes con la palabra, para finalmente decir—… _cosas_ otra vez.

—¿Tu padre?

Draco negó contundentemente con la cabeza.

—No, EL.

Danielle guardó silencio, imaginando fácilmente quién era ese EL. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Y, ¿dónde has ido? —preguntó.

—A Hogwarts —respondió Draco.

—¿Con tus compañeros?

Draco negó de nuevo.

—No, la mayoría han huido para incorporarse a las filas del Señor Oscuro —el joven lo meditó unos instantes más—. Pero Crabbe y Goyle no están con ellos.

—Entonces, ¿has ido a buscarles?

Draco frunció un poco el ceño.

—No son demasiado listos.

Por lo que sabía de esos dos, Danielle interpretó que Draco podía haber sentido una corriente de responsablidad hacia ellos, ya que habían sido una especie de guardasespaldas para él durante todos sus años en Hogwarts.

—Y, ¿has podido encontrarlos? —Draco afirmó con la cabeza— ¿Dónde estás ahora?

Draco lo pensó durante unos momentos.

—Recorremos los pasillos, escondiéndonos. La batalla ha comenzado —el joven se retorció las manos— El Señor Oscuro está a las puertas de Hogwarts.

Danielle sintió otro pequeño escalofrío. Aquella noche tenía que haber sido terrible para todos aquellos estudiantes.

—¿Por qué no intentáis escapar, marcharos del castillo?

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Nos escondemos para atrapar a Potter.

A la bruja le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Por qué, Draco?

Éste respondió sin dudar.

—Crabbe y Goyle quieren la recompensa que el Señor Oscuro ha prometido —dijo—. Yo quiero recuperar a mis padres. Quiero que todo esto acabe y que se vaya de mi casa. Que nos deje en paz.

Por la expresión atormentada en el rostro de su paciente en ese preciso momento, Danielle se aventuró a conjeturar que éste, a pesar de todo, no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus amigos. Impactada, se dispuso a formular la siguiente pregunta.

—Entonces, estáis dando vueltas por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando a Harry Potter… —Draco asintió—. ¿Le encontráis?

Esta vez Draco tardó un poco en responder. Reviviendo su camino por los pasillos del castillo. Buscando a la única persona que, de una forma u otra, podía acabar con la pesadilla que era ya entonces su vida.

—Sí, en el corredor donde está la Sala de los Menesteres —respondió al fin—. Él y sus amigos han entrado y nosotros les seguimos.

Danielle no tenía ni idea de lo que era la Sala de los Menesteres, pero tampoco quería perder tiempo haciendo que el joven se lo explicara. El efecto del Hipnoterum no tardaría demasiado en cesar.

—¿Ahora estáis todos en esa Sala? —Draco asintió—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es un lugar inmenso —explicó el joven—. Hay montones de pasadizos hechos de trastos y objetos acumulados por el paso de los años —Danielle lo vio vacilar—. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar… —de pronto se calló, como si prestara atención a algún sonido que sólo él podía escuchar— Se oyen pasos —dijo—. Ahí está… Potter… y está solo. Le hemos cogido por sorpresa.

—Continúa… —pidió Danielle, cada vez más intrigada.

Draco frunció un poco el ceño.

—Quiero que me devuelva mi varita, pero se niega. Dice que me la ha ganado. Quiere saber por qué no estamos con Voldemort. Y cómo hemos conseguido entrar en la Sala —Draco pareció concentrarse de nuevo antes de decir—: Weasley le está llamando… Crabbe está apuntando a la pared de objetos tras la cual se ha oído la voz… intenta derribarla con un _Descendo_… escucho gritos… Potter la ha estabilizado pero Crabbe lo intenta de nuevo. Yo detengo su brazo y le digo que basta. Que si hace caer todo ese montón de trastos la diadema podría quedar enterrada y no la encontraríamos.

Sorprendida por la mención de la diadema, Danielle preguntó:

—¿Por qué es importante la diadema, Draco?

—Porque Potter ha entrado para buscarla y eso sólo puede significar que es una de esas cosas y que necesita destruirla. Pero Crabbe no me escucha. Dice que lo que quiere el Señor Oscuro es a Potter y que no le importa lo que yo piense. Que mi padre y yo ya no somos nadie y no piensa obedecerme.

—¿Tú quieres que Potter destruya la diadema, Draco?

—¡Sí!

Danielle notó la leve agitación de su paciente en ese momento. Sus dedos se abrieron y cerraron varias veces, mientras su respiración parecía acelerarse un poco. La última respuesta no había sido tan impersonal como las anteriores. Ahora el joven estaba completamente sumido en sus recuerdos. Viviéndolos de nuevo.

—Quiero que respires profundamente un par de veces, Draco. Hazlo.

El joven obedeció y tras la última exhalación, pareció completamente calmado de nuevo.

—¿Puedes seguir contándome lo que sucede, Draco?

Su paciente asintió, tomándose unos instantes antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo.

—Potter intenta coger la diadema, pero Crabbe le manda un maleficio para impedirlo. Pero Potter se aparta y en su lugar la diadema salta por los aires, perdiéndose entre todos esos objetos. Intento detener a Crabbe, diciéndole que el Señor Oscuro quiere vivo a Potter. Todo se está… descontrolado… he perdido mi varita…

Draco calló abruptamente y pareció extraviarse durante unos momentos en el interior de su propia mente.

—¿Qué haces ahora, Draco? —preguntó Danielle.

El joven no tardó en contestar.

—Les digo que no le maten, pero ya no puedo detener esto… Potter y sus amigos están respondiendo… los hechizos cruzan de un lado a otro y tengo que esconderme, estoy desarmado… han derribado a Goyle con un aturdidor… no veo a Crabbe…

El desasosiego en la voz de su paciente era cada vez más notorio. Danielle se preguntó si debería detenerle. No obstante, Draco había contestado hasta el momento a todas sus preguntas, sin negarse a ninguna explicación.

—Lo oigo —susurró de pronto Draco.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Danielle, sorprendida por el cambio de tono.

Draco estaba completamente tenso, expectante. Como si esperara que sucediera algo terrible de un momento a otro.

—Es como una especie de… fragor… —murmuró— ¡Oh, Dios mío! El muy imbécil lo ha hecho… lo ha hecho…

—¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Quién? —preguntó Danielle, dejando traslucir su propia ansiedad.

—Crabbe… —respondió Draco, apenas en un susurro— Ha invocado el Fuego Demoníaco…

Bien, por fin ahí estaba, pensó Danielle. La confirmación de que la causa de la fobia de su paciente era real. La voz angustiada de Draco se dejó oír de nuevo.

—¡Nos han dejado solos! —dijo— ¡Vamos a morir!

Danielle miró su reloj. Todavía faltaban diez minutos para que el Hipnoterum dejara de hacer efecto. Se planteó la posibilidad de lanzarle al joven un _Desmaius_ y dejar que esos minutos transcurrieran en blanco para él.

—Draco —dijo suavemente—, puedo interrumpir la sesión ahora mismo si lo deseas.

No obstante, él pareció no oírle.

—¡Se han ido!—se lamentó preso del terror—. ¡Nos han dejado solos!

—¿Por qué no les has seguido? —preguntó Danielle, a pesar de todo.

—Goyle todavía está inconsciente —explicó el joven, con la voz tan entrecortada que parecía que se ahogaba—, le he arrastrado para apartarle del camino de las llamas. Pero cuando he intentado seguirlos, ya estábamos atrapados, no podíamos pasar… —la pálida piel de Draco había empezado a transpirar como si realmente se viera envuelto por un ambiente caluroso y sofocante— He logrado subirle hasta aquí —jadeó—. Pero esto no aguantará mucho… —Draco jadeó de nuevo—. Dios, estamos rodeados de fuego por todas partes…

Completamente crispadas, sus manos se aferraban a un cuerpo invisible.

—Me arde la garganta —resolló—, nadie me oye gritar. Por el amor de Dios, no quiero morir aquí —sollozó—. No quiero morir así…

Danielle sabía que ahora no serviría de nada pedirle que respirara profundamente y se calmara. Nada podía detener el torrente de recuerdos y sensaciones que su paciente estaba experimentando a menos que ella decidiera aturdirle. Y puesto que Draco seguía vivo, algo tenía que haber pasado en aquel infierno que cambió el curso de lo que parecía inevitable. De repente el joven se incorporó, sobresaltándola. Agitado, levantó un brazo, moviéndolo frenéticamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Draco?

—¡Ha vuelto! —respondió él con voz ahogada, como si le costara respirar— ¡Potter ha vuelto!

—¿Cómo…? —empezó a preguntar Danielle, sorprendida. Pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por la voz nuevamente angustiada de Draco

—¡Dios, no puede subirnos! Los dos pesamos demasiado… —pero al segundo siguiente, su rostro se llenaba de esperanza— ¡Weasley y Granger se lo llevan! Ahora Potter puede subirme a su escoba…

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Draco se contorsionó bruscamente hacia el borde del diván y vomitó. Después se desplomó hacia atrás, cayendo desmayadamente sobre el acolchado mueble. El pelo húmedo de sudor se pegaba a su frente y a una de sus mejillas. Su respiración sonaba fatigada y todavía demasiado rápida. Danielle tomó un vaso, previamente lleno de agua y vertió tres gotas de un pequeño frasco que descansaba sobre su mesa de trabajo.

—Bebe, Draco —dijo levantándole un poco la cabeza—. Te sentirás mejor.

Él obedeció sin poner ninguna objeción. Estaba demasiado agotado. Una vez terminó, Danielle dejó el vaso en la mesita e hizo desaparecer el vómito con su varita.

—¿Quieres que llame a tus padres para que vengan a buscarte? —preguntó después.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—En este estado, no puedo dejarte marchar solo —dijo ella—. ¿Algún amigo que pueda venir a recogerte?

Draco negó de nuevo. No dejaría que nadie le viera en tan lamentable condición. Danielle se dirigió hacia su mesa y se sentó para consultar su agenda. Sabía quién venía a continuación. Y seguramente tendría una alegría cuando le dijera que hoy no podría atenderle. Revisó la página que correspondía al día siguiente y vio que podía colocarle a las diez de la mañana, en un hueco que había reservado para asuntos propios. Danielle sabía que podía apostar lo que quisiera a que le diría que no le iba bien. Miró su reloj. Seguramente ya estaba esperando en la sala. Se levantó para echarle un vistazo a Draco, quien había caído en un sueño tranquilo, y después abandonó la consulta para dirigirse a la sala de espera.

Efectivamente, su otro paciente ya había llegado. El joven volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta en cuanto oyó que ésta se abría. Danielle creyó leer en su expresión una pequeña decepción. Como si no fuera a ella a quien esperaba ver.

—Hola, Harry —saludó. Pero en cuento él hizo ademán de levantarse, le detuvo—. Me temo que deberemos dejar nuestra sesión para otro día. Hoy mi anterior paciente va a tomarme más tiempo del esperado.

—Oh, no importa —dijo él rápidamente.

—¿Te vendría bien mañana a las diez?

Como Danielle había previsto, Harry negó fervorosamente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, trabajo. Me temo que tendremos que vernos la semana que viene.

—Eso me temía yo también —sonrió ella—. Te espero el miércoles que viene.

Cuando el joven auror desapareció por la puerta, Danielle no pudo evitar considerarlo con otros ojos. Sí, todo el mundo sabía que había acabado con Quien No Debía Ser Nombrado; que era un héroe. Pero había vuelto para buscar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, quienes pocos minutos antes habían intentado entregarle al Señor Oscuro, volando sobre una escoba en una sala que estaba siendo devorada por Fuego Demoníaco. No tenia ninguna necesidad de hacerlo ¿Por qué, entonces?

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Un miércoles más, Harry esperaba resignadamente en la sala del gabinete psicológico. Durante toda la semana se había estado preguntando si el paciente que había entretenido más de la cuenta a la psicomaga Bynes habría sido Malfoy. Desde que le trataba ella, tras la enfermedad del otro psicomago, el ex Slytherin parecía tener siempre su hora de consulta antes que él. Y acudir a aquella tortura semanal era mucho menos lastimoso por el sólo hecho de tener la oportunidad de verle. Harry había empezado a cuestionarse el porqué. Tenía algunas buenas respuestas que le parecían bastante aceptables. La primera era que, fuera cual fuera su problema, Malfoy parecía sentirse tan derrotado como él. Sólo por eso, ya tenía su simpatía. La segunda, que se comportaba de una forma bastante civilizada. Al principio había habido algo de tensión, pero había sido por ambas partes. Así que no podía culpar sólo a Malfoy. La tercera era que Malfoy había sido muy educado aguantando el discurso de inseguridades sobre su relación con Ginny, escuchándole sin aparente molestia. Tampoco se había aprovechado de ello para volver sus desgracias a su propio favor. Al menos de momento. La cuarta, que Malfoy era una persona físicamente muy agradable a la vista, siempre tan elegante, envuelto en ese aroma tan seductor… Y en ese preciso punto Harry se había detenido, asustado por los derroteros que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Decidió que no necesitaba encontrar más respuestas y negó, negó, negó. Cosa que hacía con gran facilidad debido al perfecto hábito que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención y volvió la cabeza hacia ella. Malfoy. Impecable como siempre, avanzó hacia él con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Esa tarde sus ojos vestían una mirada diferente. Una mucho más profunda, más viva. Una que llegaba dispuesta a exigir respuestas. Harry tuvo un inexplicable momento de pánico. Su lengua se trabó firmemente contra sus dientes y cuando Malfoy se detuvo frente a él, se echó inconscientemente atrás en el sofá, impuesto por su presencia.

—Necesito hacerte una pregunta.

Las largas pestañas de Harry rozaron los cristales de sus gafas varias veces antes de que pudiera responder.

—Hazla.

Durante unos imperceptibles segundos Draco perdió el aplomo que se había auto impuesto. Pero debía formular la gran pregunta. La que había estado martilleando en su cabeza desde que había revivido la pesadilla completa.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste?

La boca de Harry se abrió tontamente, sin saber qué decir. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué le estaba hablando Malfoy.

—¿De dónde? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sala de los Menesteres. Fuego demoníaco. Tú y una escoba.

—Oh…

Harry parpadeó todavía más confuso que antes. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Peor aún. ¿Qué clase de respuesta esperaba Malfoy? No entendía a qué venía remover aquel episodio.

—Estoy aguardando, Potter.

Aquel olvidado tono impaciente y mordaz hizo que Harry volviera su atención a Malfoy, todavía de pie ante él, más rígido que una barra de hierro.

—Era una escalofriante manera de morir —contestó—. No se la desearía a nadie.

Draco estudió con tanta minuciosidad su rostro, que Harry temió por un momento que estuviera leyéndole la mente utilizando alguna clase de magia desconocida para él. Sus manos empezaron a sudar.

—¿Hubieras vuelto aunque hubiera sido sólo por Crabbe?

—¡Claro que sí! —fue la airada respuesta—. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

Draco se inclinó hacia él, apoyando una de sus blancas manos en el brazo del sofá, hasta que su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del de Harry.

—¿Un héroe?

El aliento tibio de Draco, con reminiscencias a té de jazmín, golpeo la cara de Harry, bañándola de esa humedad difusa de un chirimiri primaveral. Cerró los ojos tras sus gafas empañadas. Y deseó. Deseó tanto que le dolió el alma.

—De todas formas, gracias.

Harry abrió los ojos, pero Draco ya caminaba hacia la puerta de la sala. Sólo se volvió un momento para decir:

—Adiós, Potter. Espero que logres resolver todos tus conflictos.

Cuando Danielle fue a buscar a su siguiente paciente, el alma de Harry todavía estaba prendida en sus ojos.

_Continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO IV**

S_e necesita más valor para aceptarse a uno mismo que para volar en una sala llena de fuego demoníaco, Harry. _

Seguramente había sido la sesión más dura que el joven auror había enfrentado en aquellos seis largos meses. Aceptarse a sí mismo. Admitir en voz alta todo lo que se había negado con tanta testarudez desde la adolescencia. Era duro reconocer que no habría familia. Tal vez ni siquiera un compañero. Que era tan desgraciado que ni siquiera su libido era capaz de fingir que le gustaba lo suficiente una mujer como para conseguir lo que la mayoría de la gente tenía.

_¿Hubieras preferido un matrimonio condenado al fracaso de antemano?_

No, claro que no, había reconocido finalmente el joven a Danielle. Pero ahora Ginny no le hablaba, Ron le acusaba de haber jugado con su hermana y el resto de la familia le miraba, no con odio, pero sí con cierta pena. Como si, en el fondo, siempre hubieran sabido que Harry acabaría siendo un desdichado o que terminaría adquiriendo algún tipo de paranoia o comportamiento extraño, secuela de todo lo que le había tocado vivir. Hermione, la optimista y toca cojones de Hermione, le animaba diciendo que las aguas volverían a su cauce. Que a Ron se le pasaría y Ginny acabaría comprendiendo que los intereses de Harry andaban bastante lejos de sus curvas, ya que estaba claro que él prefería más bien las rectas.

¡Maldita psicomaga! ¡Maldita Hermione! ¡Y maldito él por tener que darle la razón a tío Vernon, ya que finalmente sí había resultado ser un anormal! Aunque no podría volver a pronunciar esa última frase en voz alta, a riesgo de recibir de Bynes un buen coscorrón. O de Hermione.

_¡Empieza a quererte un poco a ti mismo, jovencito! ¡O jamás serás merecedor de la querencia de nadie!_

De hecho, hasta hacía bien poco Harry había pensado que sí le querían. Pero esa maldita cosa que colgaba entre sus piernas lo había estropeado todo. Y no, él no era pesimista, ni melodramático, ni un rendido. Se lo había dejado muy clarito a Bynes. ¿A grito pelado, tal vez? Mmm… sí, definitivamente había gritado un poco. Al fin y al cabo, a uno no le obligaban todos los días a decir en voz alta que era maricón. Perdón, gay. Maricón, sarasa, mariposón, desviado, invertido, sodomita, bujarrón o muerde almohadas eran palabras que utilizaría su tío Vernon. Y dado que su pariente no estaba en la lista de los mejores ejemplos a seguir, haberlas pronunciado casi le había costado a Harry un sopapo, a pesar de haber hecho gala de tan extenso vocabulario. El joven había llegado a la conclusión de que Bynes había decidido estrenar con él algún nuevo tipo de terapia que incluía una continua amenaza física. O era eso, o que finalmente había conseguido desesperarla un poco. Harry reconoció que aquella tarde, después de que Malfoy se hubiera marchado, había estado un tanto "desbordado". Su estado de ánimo había sufrido tantos altibajos en tan sólo dos horas, que la pobre mujer debía haber quedado agotada y harta de él.

Y allí estaba. Un sábado a las siete de la tarde, dándose ánimos para llamar a una puerta a la que jamás imaginó llamar. Duchado, afeitado —y después había utilizado la loción que Hermione le había regalado y que olía tan bien— repeinado hasta donde su negra melena se lo había permitido, y con sus botas de piel de dragón tan relucientes que casi podía reflejarse en ellas.

_Sigue tu instinto, Harry, _le había espoleado Danielle_. Hasta ahora no te ha fallado, ¿verdad? Pues esta vez, hazle caso también._

Seguramente sería el ridículo más espantoso que habría hecho en toda su vida. Pero después de las interminables vueltas que le había dado en la cabeza a todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas; a todo lo que había tratado de hacerle entender Bynes; y, como no podía ser menos, siguiendo su natural propensión a actuar antes de pensar, había decidido plantarse Wiltshire sin detenerse a considerarlo dos veces (seguramente porque si lo consideraba realmente, no estaría allí), para hacerle saber a Malfoy que no había sido del todo sincero. Porque él, Harry Potter, jamás había sido un mentiroso. Y no iba a empezar ahora.

El elfo doméstico que le abrió la puerta le miró con un desconcierto cercano al estupor, pero le dejó pasar.

—He venido a ver al señor Malfoy. Draco Malfoy —aclaró.

—¿A quién debo anunciar, señor? —preguntó el elfo, sin dejar de observarle, ahora con cierto nerviosismo.

—Harry Potter.

Como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse al suelo preso de un ataque de pánico, el pequeño sirviente dijo:

—Stub lamenta comunicarle que sus vestimentas no son las adecuadas, señor Harry Potter. El amo fue muy estricto con la etiqueta, señor. Stub lamenta muchísimo decírselo, señor.

Harry observó su camisa negra nueva, que como mucho habría llevado dos veces, y sus vaqueros recién lavados. Tal vez debería haberse puesto una túnica por encima…

—Bien, yo sólo quería hablar un momento con él… pero…

—Stub avisará al amo Draco de todas formas —dijo entonces el elfo, dedicándole una gran reverencia.

Harry se quedó en medio del gran vestíbulo, viendo como el elfo doméstico desaparecía en un santiamén para avisar a Malfoy de su presencia. Todavía más desconcertado que aquella pobre criatura, Harry retorció sus manos con nerviosismo. Ahora que estaba allí deseaba no haber venido. Cuando también se le retorció el estómago, pensó que tal vez ya iba siendo hora de cambiar viejas costumbres y empezar a pensar antes de actuar. Una puerta debió abrirse en alguna parte, porque el eco de un alegre rumor de voces llegó hasta Harry. Parecía una fiesta. Los Malfoy estaban celebrando una fiesta. Harry entendió entonces los problemas del elfo doméstico con su ropa. Y, de pronto, entendió también algo más. ¡El compromiso! ¡Estaban celebrando el compromiso de su hijo! Sintiéndose de repente completamente estúpido y fuera de lugar, Harry decidió que lo mejor era batirse en retirada antes de que apareciera alguno de los anfitriones preguntándose por qué osaba irrumpir en una celebración tan privada. No había tenido tiempo de dar dos pasos hacia la puerta cuando la voz de la persona a la que había venido a ver, le detuvo.

—No es educado marcharse sin saludar, Potter.

Probablemente no había sido la intención de Malfoy dejarle sin aliento. Pero, por Merlín y sus barbas, que Harry lo había perdido. Enfundado en una túnica azul oscuro y plata, Malfoy parecía un príncipe. Las manos del auror encontraron el camino hacia los bolsillos de sus vaqueros mientras trataba por todos los medios de no parecer tan anonadado como en realidad se sentía. Ahora su fabulosa camisa negra le parecía una verdadera mierda.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No recordaba que hoy era tu compromiso.

Draco le miró con curiosidad.

—No importa —dijo—. La cena no es hasta las ocho. Y todavía faltan algunos invitados.

—No, de verdad, podemos hablar otro día…

Harry dio un paso más hacia la puerta, incómodo con la situación que él mismo había creado. Por su parte, Draco sabía que debía detenerle en ese mismo instante. Porque Harry no volvería, ni buscaría una nueva oportunidad de poder hablar con él. Sería ya demasiado tarde. No había que sobrestimar la valentía de un Gryffindor.

—Sígueme —ordenó.

Sólo cuando oyó los pasos, al principio vacilantes, de Harry tras los suyos, Draco volvió a respirar. Le condujo hasta una pequeña salita que sólo utilizaba él. Era mucho más íntima y cómoda que la biblioteca de la mansión, y Draco solía pasar allí muchas horas de lectura y esparcimiento. Los ventanales se abrían a los jardines de la mansión y, desde allí, la vista era privilegiada. Durante sus años escolares había hecho en esa salita sus deberes de verano, recibido a sus amigos y más tarde, mucho más tarde, estrenado caricias y besos furtivos sobre ese bendito sofá de tres plazas que había visto su primera corrida en compañía. Cuando finalmente su madre se la había cedido para su uso privado y exclusivo, Draco se había sentido orgulloso e importante. Claro que entonces sólo tenía once años.

—Pasa, por favor —pidió, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que Harry pudiera entrar.

Observó la expresión mortificada de su ex compañero de escuela y de terapia, secretamente, sintiéndose tan inseguro como él.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? Whisky, coñac, hidromiel… —ante las repetidas negativas del otro finalmente preguntó con una ligera mueca—: ¿Agua?

—No, gracias —rechazó de nuevo Harry.

—Bien, entonces tú dirás…

Harry sintió cómo su boca se secaba y se arrepintió de haber rehusado el agua. Tan cerca y tan lejos, no pudo evitar pensar. Frente a él, Draco tenía una pose relajada. Aguardaba. Bajo la luz de las velas repartidas por la habitación, de las que se mantenía convenientemente apartado, su pelo parecía absorber una infinita mezcla de cálidas tonalidades. Sus ojos habían tornado a un gris oscuro, casi negro, que confería una extraña expresión a su mirada. Una mirada que estaba haciendo jirones el coraje y el ánimo de Harry.

—Te mentí —confesó el moreno, antes de que todo su valor se derritiera como la cera de las velas.

—¿Me mentiste?

La voz de Draco fue una exhalación queda, sedosa, que salió como un rumor tenue de entre sus labios.

Harry asintió lentamente, mientras su mente recuperaba los recuerdos de una noche que él también había querido olvidar. Y vomitó su propio relato sin preámbulo alguno, como si alguien hubiera apretado una invisible tecla en su cabeza, poniéndole en marcha.

—Corrimos por el pasadizo detrás de Crabbe, perseguidos por el fuego que de repente se convirtió en ese… zoo demencial de criaturas. Yo no lo vi. Ron iba delante y fue él quien nos dijo que le había devorado una quimera.

Harry vio perfectamente el profundo escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Draco. A pesar de todo, éste le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

—Tuvimos que detenernos cuando esos monstruos de fuego nos acorralaron. Así que cogí un par de escobas que sobresalían del montón de trastos que tenía más cerca y le tiré una a Ron, para él y Hermione, y yo me subí en la otra.

Draco le miraba con tanta intensidad, que el calor sobre la piel de Harry empezaba a ser tan real como el de esa noche.

—Volé lo más bajo que el humo y el calor me permitían —y no pudo evitar corresponder a esa mirada cuando reconoció—: buscándote. Pero sólo era capaz de ver fuego y todas esas cosas consumiéndose…

Harry era incapaz de poner en palabras la angustia que había sentido en aquel momento. Uno de los tantos terrores de los que todavía le quedaban por pasar aquella noche.

—Ron me gritaba que nos fuéramos… y estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero entonces te oí —Harry se encogió un poco de hombros—. En realidad no sabía si eras tú. Pero oí los gritos. Y busqué de nuevo... hasta que te encontré.

Draco caminó los pocos pasos que les separaban.

—¿Y dónde está la mentira… Harry?

El auror tragó el grueso nudo que de pronto se había formado en su garganta, perdiéndose en la súbita fragilidad de esos ojos que ahora veía tan de cerca. Tanto que fue incapaz de seguir negando.

—No hubiera vuelto ni por Crabbe, ni por Goyle —respondió con voz ronca—. Volví sólo por ti. Porque tenía la esperanza de que siguieras vivo.

Harry no supo muy bien qué esperar a partir de ese momento. Con el alma pendiente de un hilo, aguardó la reacción de Draco. Tal vez serían unas simples gracias, como el pasado miércoles en el gabinete de psicología; quizás Malfoy no le daría ninguna importancia, pues estaban hablando de hechos que ya quedaban lejos; o se sentiría ofendido, si era capaz de leer entre líneas. Pero Harry ignoraba que Draco siempre había sido un gran lector. Y que había fantaseado con leer esas líneas durante mucho tiempo. Quizá hubieran estado borrosas durante una buena temporada. E incluso antes de eso, había intentado ignorarlas porque sabía que Harry Potter estaba fuera de su alcance. Siempre tan leal a los suyos, tan luchador, tan… héroe. Tan hetero… Había sido mucho más cómodo y sencillo mantenerse en el bando de sus enemigos, que haber logrado la proeza de estar en el de sus amigos. Porque, ¿cómo habría podido evitar despellejar a la hermana de Weasley cada vez que se hubiera acercado a él? Dejarle escapar ahora era una estupidez que Draco no estaba dispuesto a cometer.

Un suave peso sobre su pecho alejó la mirada de Harry del embrujo de esos ojos grises para posarla en la mano blanca, casi etérea, sobre el negro de su camisa. Tembló cuando ésta se deslizó suavemente, marcando el contorno de su pecho, hasta llegar a su cintura.

—Podría encender una cerilla ahora mismo, y no tendría miedo a quemarme —musitó Draco, tan cerca de los labios de Harry que él pequeño jadeo que escapó de ellos golpeó deliciosamente en los suyos— ¿Sabes por qué?

Harry negó lentamente, paralizado de miedo y de deseo.

—Porque tú estás conmigo.

Dedos largos y suaves resbalaron por la palma de la mano de Harry hasta entrelazarse con los suyos.

—No quiero volver a tener miedo, Harry.

El aliento de Draco fue una brisa suave y cálida sobre su rostro. Y Harry la respiró como el ahogado al que insuflan aire y revive. Tan cerca, pensó esta vez. Sólo tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza y alcanzaría esos labios entre abiertos que parecían esperarle. Un ligero apretón en su mano disparó el movimiento que consumó el deseo acallado, negado durante tanto tiempo. Suavidad de piel tierna contra su boca; un cosquilleo excitado recorriendo su cuerpo. La tibia presión que empujaba sus labios rogando con el gesto, reclamando. Harry sintió aire cálido colándose entre sus dientes. El tenue toque de la lengua de Draco lamiéndole despacio, impulsando su deseo. Harry quería vivir en ese momento eternamente. Quería sentir la boca de Draco abriéndose sobre la suya; el sabor dulce de sus labios invadir su voluntad. Engullir cada suspiro. Sus lenguas se rozaron, compartiendo la humedad caliente que rezumaban sus alientos. Harry quería seguir besando a Draco hasta morir en su boca. Y cuando el beso terminó, supo que ya estaba muerto. De deseo por tenerle. De impaciencia por amarle. De miedo de que no significara para Draco lo mismo que para él.

—Ahora el que está aterrorizado soy yo —musitó.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa sobre la piel caliente del cuello del auror. Aspiró, totalmente seducido por el aroma masculino y vigoroso que exhalaba. El olor que el humo y el tufo achicharrado de esa Sala no le habían permitido guardar en su memoria. Enterró el rostro en ese hueco que parecía hecho a su medida y esta vez aspiró la seguridad que Harry emanaba para él. Draco planeaba encender muchos fuegos en el futuro. Encender cuantas hogueras pudiera. Pensaba hacer arder a Harry hasta hacerle renacer de las cenizas de ese temor a sí mismo y revolcarle en las llamas de su propio fuego.

—¿Miedo, Potter? —susurró.

Provocador. Siempre provocador, pensó Harry, aferrándose a esa cualidad de Draco, tan familiar para él. La mano que todavía tenía libre viajó hasta el suave pelo rubio que destacaba luminoso sobre su camisa. El corazón todavía latía desbocado en su pecho, pero sus dedos se deslizaron seguros por las hebras plateadas antes de responder:

—Más quisieras, Malfoy.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Atardecía. Draco se levantó del lecho dejando a Harry enredado entre las tibias sábanas. Dormía a pierna suelta, saciado y cansado. Draco caminó desnudo hasta el pequeño escritorio frente a una de las ventanas del dormitorio y se sentó en la silla tapizada de blanco, a juego con el resto de la habitación. Sonrió. La puesta de sol no tardaría en llegar y entonces le despertaría. Se acomodarían en la tumbona doble de la terraza, abrazados, y verían el sol hundirse en aquel hermoso Egeo de aguas azules y cristalinas que por las mañanas se confundían con el cielo. Después, seguramente harían el amor allí mismo. Dejaría que Harry se hundiera en su cuerpo una vez más y le colmara de esa pasión tan arrebatadoramente intensa que esa pelirroja que un día fue su novia jamás conoció ni podría conocer. Jamás.

Con un suspiro de anticipación, Draco tomó pergamino y pluma y se dispuso a escribir la carta que tenía pendiente desde hacía más de dos meses.

* * *

Alónissos, 27 de julio de 2001

Querida Danielle:

Ante todo, le ruego que acepte mis disculpas. Sé que debería haberme puesto en contacto con usted hace tiempo, como prometí la última vez que nos vimos. No obstante, puedo darle la excusa más hermosa y perfecta que jamás pensé poder ofrecer. Tiene nombre y apellido y sé que usted la comprenderá mejor que nadie.

Le escribo desde Alónissos, una hermosa isla griega con playas de finísima arena blanca y el mar más azul que haya visto jamás, para decirle que tenía razón, Danielle. Él, vino. Tiene la mala costumbre de llegar siempre en el último minuto, es verdad. Pero si hay algo que he aprendido de Harry en todo este tiempo, incluso cuando mis sentimientos hacia él eran tan distintos a los que ahora tengo, es que siempre llega. Ya sea para sacarme de un incendio o de un compromiso de boda al que me había resignado. No creo que ese día ni él mismo supiera a qué venía realmente. Ya le conoce, da mil vueltas a las cosas antes de reconocer la que verdaderamente le preocupa o quiere. Pero yo seguí su consejo. No le di la oportunidad de escabullirse y me aseguré de hacerle imposible la retirada.. La Casa Gryffindor está sobrevalorada, créame.

Reconozco que romper el compromiso con los Greengrass fue humillante para ellos y un deshonor para mi familia. Tal como establece la costumbre en estos casos, mi padre tuvo que pagarle al padre de la novia ofendida el doble de la dote estipulada como compensación. Y jamás pensé que un simple "me lo debes", iba a frenar a mi padre de maldecirme hasta los huesos. Pero, una vez más, usted estaba en lo cierto. Su mala conciencia, el inestimable saber hacer de mi madre o ambas cosas a la vez, le despojaron de cualquier fuerza moral para obligarme a cumplir con un compromiso que, al fin y al cabo, había adquirido él.

En cuanto a mi fobia, sé que llevará tiempo deshacerme completamente de ella. Que requiere de mi esfuerzo y de mi voluntad. Pero se sentirá orgullosa de mí cuando le cuente lo siguiente. Ayer por la noche fuimos invitados a una fiesta en la playa por la familia que vive en la casa cerca de la que nosotros hemos alquilado. Los griegos son muy hospitalarios, créame. Y sus festejos son de los más alegres y originales que he visto en mi vida. Sin embargo, creí que la diversión había acabado para mí antes de empezar cuando vi las hogueras en la playa. Incluso Harry me propuso dar cualquier excusa y volver a casa. Estuve tentado de aceptar. Pero después me dije, no. Sólo son hogueras y no tengo que acercarme a ellas si no quiero. Jamás agradeceré lo suficiente el amor y el apoyo que recibo de Harry en momentos como este. Reconozco que estuve algo tenso al principio. Pero cuando empezamos a cenar y, ¡Merlín bendito! esta gente no tiene medida a la hora de llenar una mesa, empecé a relajarme. ¿Ha probado alguna vez la moussakka? ¿O un postre que se llama baklava? Los griegos saben vivir, se lo aseguro. Aunque creo que fue la ingesta masiva de ouzo (un licor muy popular que sabe a anís), lo que me desinhibió más de la cuenta y propició que me dejara arrastrar a una de las rondas que habían formado alrededor de las hogueras. Creo que no morí de terror, porque estaba más ocupado en morirme de risa. Le amo con toda mi alma, pero le aseguro que no hay nada más entretenido y gracioso que ver los patéticos intentos de Harry por coordinar sus piernas bailando el Hasapiko.

En unos pocos días será su cumpleaños. Lo celebraremos aquí, seguramente también con una gran fiesta en la playa, y después regresaremos a Londres. Harry tiene que incorporarse a su trabajo en el Ministerio. Ahora mismo duerme como un bendito. Tan sosegado y tranquilo que estoy seguro de que hasta a usted le costará de imaginar. Pero así es. Creo que ha encontrado el punto de equilibrio que necesitaba y nuestra relación se desenvuelve de forma mucho más fluida de lo que yo mismo esperaba al principio. Me besa y me abraza en público sin la menor vergüenza. Pero claro, esto es Grecia… Cuando regresemos haremos pública nuestra relación. Sé que entonces me necesitará más que nunca. Pero estaré ahí para sostenerle y apoyarle, igual que él lo hace conmigo.

Soy muy feliz, Danielle. Y quiero que sepa que jamás le agradeceré lo suficiente, aparte de su labor terapéutica, los consejos y ánimos que me dio para poder alcanzar lo que ahora tengo. Sé que rompió alguna que otra regla al hacerme partícipe de los secretos de otro paciente. No tenga mala conciencia, por favor. Lo que usted ha hecho por nosotros, no tiene precio. Y estoy seguro de que contaría también con el eterno agradecimiento de Harry, si lo supiera. Pero no se lo diremos, ¿verdad? Hay cosas que deben quedar sólo entre Slytherins.

Atentamente suyo,

Draco Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Draco dobló el pergamino y lo introdujo en un sobre que extrajo del cajón del escritorio. Mañana lo enviaría, cuando bajaran al pueblo, mientras mandaba a Harry a por _tiganítes_, unos buñuelos que cocían en aceite, con aroma a naranja, que se había convertido en su merienda favorita por las tardes, acompañados por una taza de fuerte café griego. Guardó el sobre dentro del cajón y después miró a través de la ventana. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse. Draco sonrió de nuevo. Hora de despertar a su bello durmiente.

**FIN**


End file.
